


An Interesting Neighbour

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is exhausted after a long day and not pleased when his neighbour decides to play music at 2 in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interesting Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic ever (It's bad, I know. I'm learning) and please tell me if I forgot to tag anything. Thanks you!

 

 

It wasn’t that Bucky couldn’t stand people. He lived in London, if he hated people he would not have picked the best place to live. He also didn’t really hate noise, it’s distracting sometimes, but _hate_ it was definitely not the word he would use. But sometimes, just sometimes,  he would really do a lot  to let everyone just shut up for a minute.

Bucky’s day had been everything but relaxing. He had ran from one appointment to the other, and the hard work with almost no sleep was honestly beginning to exhaust him.

First he had overslept till 6am when he had to be there at 5 (IT IS NOT HIS FAULT HIS CLOCK DIDN’T DO IT’S JOB OK, he is a wedding planner not a robot). To say his client was not amused was an understatement. It’s wasn’t the last stupid thing that happened that day either.

After that he had deal with a dress that was SO NOT the dress they had ordered, three angry bridesmaids who couldn’t decide lavender or lilac dresses, a sick baker, some guy who poured coffee over his lunch, a bird who shit on his shirt, and to top it all off, some idiot had now decided to put his music on 101% in the middle of the night.

The soft, high-pitched string of sounds came through the wall and didn’t to let him go to sleep that easily. Bucky grumbled some unintelligible noises and picked his phone from the bedside table. The overly bright light, his phone displayed 2:38am. _Amazing_. His neighbour was, well first of all _awake_ at fucking half past two in the morning. And second, didn’t  let anyone else get a proper night of sleep with his music, or at least didn’t let Bucky. Seriously what was this guy’s problem?

7 minutes later and Bucky was irritated, to say at least. He was sure he had heard the entire hits list straight out of the 1950’s and his patience was gone. He threw the blankets at the side with much more force than necessary and stormed out of his bedroom. In a few seconds he stood in front of the door neighbouring his. He knocked 3 times before someone answered.

‘One moment!’ a rather deep voice shouted, accompanied with a few loud thuds from something that either had to be a table or a chair.

The door opened and once again Bucky’s eyes had to adjust to the light which now came from inside. In the door opening stood a tall, blond man in a white t-shirt, pyjama pants and, to Bucky’s amusement, an apron, covered in flour, matching the guy’s hands, which were also covered in flour.

‘Hello?’ his neighbour asked and Bucky was suddenly far to aware of his old, grey shirt and worn out look.

‘Yes! Yeah, hi…’ Bucky said, forgetting why he was there for a moment. The man was giving his a questioning look leaning in the doorframe. ‘uhm, yes hi, I’m your neighbour. I live next to you.’ He finally said after regaining his ability to speak.

‘Oh, nice to meet you,’ the man said offering his hand ‘Steve, Steve Rogers.’

‘Bucky, Bucky Barn-’ but before he could finish the sentence Steve pulled his hand away.

‘OH NO’ Steve said turning around with a look of pure horror and leaving Bucky in front of an empty door. This wasn’t how he imagined this. Pull yourself together Barnes, he told himself.

‘Sorry! Just come in if you don’t mind, I’m in the kitchen!’ Steve yelled, interrupting the awkward silence he had left Bucky in.

Steve’s apartment was nice, with crème walls and a wooden floor. There was a stereo of some kind playing ancient music. _MUSIC._ How did he just forget that?

‘OW!’ Steve hissed and Bucky walked on to the kitchen, to find Steve holding his hand under the tap and a tray of freshly baked cookies on the side. ‘Sorry for the mess, take a seat. Did you want to ask something?’ and there are those eyes, all looking like some cute puppy. 

Bucky sat down on a chair at the table facing Steve’s kitchen. With Steve rumouring through the kitchen with the cookies and the happy music on the background Bucky felt so at ease, like Home almost. But it wasn’t. His Home was next door, cold, dark and alone. The thought of that made something in his snap. All the stress that had been building up, for weeks maybe even, and he couldn’t handle it anymore.

 ‘Yes, your music is really loud and I can’t sleep and I’m sorry to bother you looking like shit but my day has been absolutely horrible because first there was this asshole with his impossible expectations and then there was this dress that looked almost worse than I feel and a sick baker and then a pigeon decided I looked like a toilet and I didn’t have time for breakfast and my lunch was soaked in coffee and I’m so exhausted please just let me sleep.’ Bucky blurted out without hesitation. Steve stared at him and Bucky felt his cheeks going faintly red of embarrassment. He felt like an idiot, but was to tired to care at the moment.

‘I’m so sorry. I’ll go turn it off immediately. I’m so sorry, dude. You look like you’ve been hit by a bus, you’re ok? How late is it even?’ Steve said. He walked to the stereo and switched it off. The lack of music felt strangely empty.

‘Like half past two.’ Bucky answered and Steve stopped moving before turning around with large eyes all shocked (which Bucky totally did NOT find cute dammit).

‘I’ve been making cookies till half past two.’ said Steve. He leaned on the counter rubbing his eyes and sighed ‘I’m an asshole, I’m so sorry. Do you want something to eat?’ Steve continued.

‘What?’

‘You look like you need something to eat.’ Steve said and packed some cookies in a small paper bag. ‘Here. Take it as a “sorry I’m a shitty neighbour” gesture and please don’t hate me’ Bucky actually chuckled at that and accepted the cookies, they just smelled to good not to. They stayed like that for a moment, just smiling at each other in silence. Until Bucky realized he should probably have gone already and looked a little creepy. He cleared his throat and awkwardly stood up.

‘I’ll see you later, I guess. Nice to meet you, Steve.’

‘Nice to meet you to, Bucky right?’ Steve asked.

‘Yep. I’ll go now.’ Bucky could hit himself for his stupidity.

‘Goodnight Buck.’ Bucky tried not to smile to much because of the nickname when he left. Feeling all warm and happy and angry at himself for that when he opened his own apartment door. Next time he’ll see Steve he has to make a better impression, now first sleep. Yeah sleep sounds good. Plus he had cookies which smelled really, really good. Tomorrow was going to be a much better day, he could feel it.


End file.
